


First step

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	First step

2.  
他知道接下来会发生什么，都是成年人了有些事情都心照不宣了，也知道勒不住缰绳后要面对各种不可控的局面，但起码在这一刻，彼得无法拒绝这个让他硬起来的家伙。

哈利的手在解开皮带裤口后松散地将自己的手挤入摸向那块凸起的地方，大概掂量了几下，在对方性器微勃之后，冲着他暧昧地眨了眨眼睛。

“你有根不错的家伙。”，哈利对他说。

“所以，过来宝贝儿，我想我很乐意调教你。”，他窝在彼得肩膀上吃吃的笑，轻佻地用舌尖划过对方的脸颊，手指灵活地摩擦着那块凸起，指尖刮弄着顶端乐见其成地感受着它不断胀大，手掌最后也只能吃力才能握住。

彼得喘息着掰过那张在他颈边蹭来蹭去的脸准确无误地攫住那两片唇瓣，不消几下哈利反客为主，热情地让他觉得下半身胀的越发疼痛，随后他们被毛毯边绊了一下，双双跌倒在地，他的双手托住哈利的后脑勺，他们依旧热烈地在刚刚分开后又将嘴唇贴在了一起。

一个长吻结束之后，哈利热辣将双腿缠上他的腰，手按住他的肩膀，只是一个巧劲便在地上翻了圈，大大咧咧地跨坐在他腰上，用臀瓣似有若无地摩擦着他勃起的阴茎。彼得伸手，将哈利身上的外套扯下，哈利也不甘示弱地抓住他的衣领口勾住一块衣扣与衣扣间的空隙，撕拉一下将胸口以及向下一片的纽扣都从布料上扯散，挪着臀。

在蹭完彼得那根勃起之后，半跪着撑住身体从有纹理的腹部开始然后向下，扯开长裤和底裤，看着那根烙铁般狰狞的性器后慵懒地笑了笑，嘴唇贴着从耻毛向上，一点点吮吸过敏感的那一块三角洲，随后向上，吻过腹部，胸膛，一处换一处开始纵火。

彼得强按着想要把身上这个人推下，狠狠，狠狠地进入的念头，由着自己被撩起越来越无法按捺下去的欲火，等着全身滚烫之后，将眼前的人扯下所有衣物，掰开他的双腿，纾解这无法抵制的欲望。

随后，哈利的吻来到下巴，嘴唇，鼻梁和脸颊，“所以，举好你胯下的宝剑，宝贝儿，作为一个beta，你的尺寸出乎意料地让人满意啊。”，哈利按住那只环在他腰胯上的手，将被束缚在裤口里面的衬衫拉出来，张扬的衣摆开始不贴身，伴着晃动的腰身，显得有些单薄，他拉起那只宽厚的手掌钻进衬衣里，弓起脊背，让它顺着腰线一路向上，抚摸他赤裸的肌肤，最后停留在胸口，按压在胸前乳首的位置，慢慢地将衬衣扣一粒粒解开，彼得拇指处粗糙的老茧摩擦过乳珠顶端，他颤栗地仰起头露出个绷直的颈脖。

在彼得另一只按住他腰胯力道开始加重想要覆压意图明显时，哈利摇了摇头，嘴唇按住他的喘息，“再等等，宝贝，你会有更棒的奖励的。”，他低声道，随后彼得的身体开始僵直，慢慢松了力道。

在把衬衫扣努力解开完了之后，哈利将手搭在皮带上，慢条斯理地一把拉开，半跪着开始直起上半身，将裤子褪到臀部，露出半勃起的性器，和一个翘臀，身体微微向前两个勃起的性器相互碰在一起摩擦起来，刚刚绕在他腰胯上的手向下揉捏起他丰翘的臀部，出乎意料的，哈利奥斯本有一个丰满的小屁股，在揉捏时，彼得这样想到。

他们的喘息声在性器相互摩擦中越发粗重，彼得的手指顺着臀缝滑向内，挤入那块秘密的小穴，顺着边缘的褶皱，湿滑的液体在哈利扭着腰身蹭碰他的阴茎时伴着喘息声流出，再向里，发现里面已经湿润了一片，又软又滑地绞住他刚刚探入的手指。

“好像，已经湿透了。”，哈利屈腰将臀部翘起，整个上半身贴在彼得身上，说出这句明晃晃的暗示，用他一直被酒气熏的迷蒙的双眼终于认真地看向眼前人的面孔，手掌不由自主地开始贴向对方的脸颊，细细察看，“真奇怪，你是泡了酒浴吗，怎么你身上我闻着都是酒味。”，待他再说完这句话之后，便一个翻覆，整个人被按在地毯上，随后他的眼睛又弯出成一个狭长的弧度，手臂环在彼得脖子上，天花顶上的灯光刺入他的双眼带来一瞬间的清明，在看到身上人一瞬间的样貌时，他疑惑地笑了笑，不管自己的双腿被折叠起来，阴茎被人握住小心地抚慰。

“你看着有点眼熟，像一个人。”，他像是喃喃自语开口道。

彼得的肉刃抵在哈利后穴处蓄势待发，看着眼前衣衫不整的人，忽然，顿了一下，他一直没有说话，直到此刻，“像谁？”，他的声音被情欲熏的喑哑。

哈利只是随意望了他一眼，浅浅一笑，歪着头，“一个无关紧要的人罢了。”，他扭着腰，双眼又开始失焦起来。

彼得觉得双目开始滚烫，大概他现在已经急红了眼吧，但他看不到，只是按住哈利折叠起来的双腿，挺胯将肉刃破开密穴，狠狠地送了进去。哈利哼叫了几声，手贴着毛毯，五指慢慢掐出几道痕迹。

哈利抬手按在彼得脊背上，调整着身体，“慢点，别...别乱撞。”，身体被剖开后，连带着尾椎骨被撞击的发麻，被胡乱蹭到的敏感点滑过的快感太少，转瞬即逝，哈利觉得头脑开始不太清醒，乱糟糟的一团。

即使最初彼得是带着愤怒，而这样横冲直撞地让自己进入，但到之后完全只是凭着胯下的本能，那块地方又小又紧，一进入就觉被欢迎着所有一切的温暖和柔软包裹着他，吮吸挤压，对上哈利那双失焦的灰蓝色眼睛，他开始失控般地放逐自己。

他开始肆无忌惮地撕咬亲吻袒露在他眼前的那具莹白色的身躯，夹杂着纤细的脆弱和出乎意料的倔强坚毅。彼得曾经见过这上半身的躯体，和那时异样的隐忍不一样，此刻可以肆无忌惮地亲吻和啮咬。

等到后穴吞纳习惯了这个尺寸之后，慢慢地彼得的动作慢了下来，开始有规律的抽插，积攒下来快感渐渐起来，哈利不自觉唔哼叫着伴随着节奏。

仅仅只是几个简单的动作就能带来足够的快感，哈利曲折着腿，感受着男人在他身上的动作，无论是亲吻和挑拨着他的敏感，在这一瞬间，什么也不重要，他被托举着腾起，登顶着欢愉，然后回落，随后再被托举起，从头发丝到蜷起的脚趾都被对方的阴茎进入撞击回颤着带起酥麻。

最后，他被抱起，按着臀，坐下一层层软肉被剖开围裹住这根肉刃，在达到高潮后绞紧，大脑在一瞬间爆炸式的快感中眩晕着，麻木地晕过去，在刺激中失去了所有知觉。

等到做完之后，彼得大脑忽然一片空白，他抱住已经昏睡过去的哈利，双腿跪在毛毯上，膝盖忽然有些酸痛，慢慢的，清醒和理智回过神来，看到他们二人相接处，已经乱糟糟一团，他喘息着，下意识将怀里的人抱得更紧，伴随着慢慢丧失的快感，一切开始回过神来，什么都不真实，只留下密密麻麻布了一身的汗。

就像每个恶俗的酒事后，当哈利睁开眼睛大概对昨天晚上的性事能记起来的，大概只有连带着尾椎一直向下的酸痛，还有被啃的都要泛上脖子以上的吻痕，他只能叹气最近最好不要和父亲有什么好接触的地方，掀开被子看到掉在床边的衣服，地毯上一片狼藉，能看出昨天晚上的激烈。

床边另一片鼓起的一个人大概动了几下，哈利觉得双腿站着都觉得酸，思考着这次该用多少钱打发好。

“两万，到时候打你卡里没问题吧。”，他走向吧台，随意挑了瓶袖珍的，头也不回的，大概觉得对方不会有任何异议。

但直到他开了瓶塞，也没得到个答案，有些不耐烦地转头，随后对上一双带着讥稍的眼，眉眼乃至面孔熟悉的让人觉得不可思议，连他自己都没想到，能总结下来可感觉像是向来实力强硬的好孩子，居然和坏学生一起作弊了的感觉，不真实到哈利希望身上的酸痛都是假的，这样才能安慰自己，或者这只是个噩梦。

他认真闻了闻自己身上的味道，意识到并没有犯下不该犯的错误之后才长吁了一口气。

“原来，我昨天晚上那么努力也才只能挣两万块啊。”，彼得坐了起来，露出腹部紧实的肌肉，眉头紧蹙在一起，看起来就写满了不高兴。

艹，哈利爆了句粗口，几乎是下意识的在发现彼得帕克之后，以及对方说的那种让人恼火的话，“该死的，彼得帕克，该死的”，但他明显要比彼得更为不快，随后又连爆了几句粗口，此刻眼眸里也点满了星星怒火，他显得更加愤怒。

尽管他安慰自己这是他宿醉还没醒的结果，但还是没法逃避事实，因为眼下这一切都是真的。他不喜欢找圈内的人，不喜欢alpha，这下彼得帕克全占了。

“或许你应该更努力些，这样我还能多睡会儿，躲过今天早上和你碰面的这个尴尬事。”，在光明正大看完对方上半身的身材之后，哈利嘲讽道，此刻他起床的低气压此刻一下全部袭来，这太特么的尴尬了，也实在让哈利头疼。

彼得冷笑着起来，同样，他也什么都没穿，带着怒气将床下的衣服一件件拾起来，凶猛的眼神看着似乎下一秒就要把他给按住再努力些。

再怎么样，这也是个alpha武力值实在相差太大，所以哈利并不喜欢找这种具有太过不稳定因素的人，只能暗自嘁声，努力想要缓和些气氛，他比谁都想好聚好散一般在这种情况下，哈利喝了口酒，觉得自己冷静了些再度开口，“所以，算我吃亏，给你三万块好了，毕竟在这种事情我从来都不欠人。”，他把纨绔子弟的做派在此刻做了个淋漓尽致。  
TBC


End file.
